Believe in Myself
by ohaiitiff
Summary: 16 year old Mariah is your normal girl She's a Canadian born girl, raised in Toronto, but moved to Stratford Ontario where she meets Chaz Somers and Ryan Butler. Everything seemed fun and easy with these boys, until things were starting to go bad.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Mariah. This is my story. I'm just your average Canadian. Born in Atlanta, Georgia, but my parents and I live/lived in Toronto, Ontario Canada. I'm sure you're thinking, what? Born in the south, raised in Canada? Well, you see, my mom and dad were about to head off to this exclusive honey moon trip to Disney World via flight from Georgia, but I was basically ready to come barreling out of my mother at the airport. I guess you could say I'm kind of a unique person. I was born with spinal bifida, and scoliosis. They're not life threatening or anything. They just put me in a wheelchair. A bright purple wheelchair. It's got to be the coolest ride you've ever seen. I look normal, though. Completely normal. Average sized body. Straight dark brown hair, bright bluish green eyes, pale skin, plump pink lip. I'm not the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, but I'm considered a "cute" girl. With my big animated eyes, long lashes freckles, round face, and sort-chubby cheeks. Not humongous fat ones, but just round and chubby. _

_Okay, enough with the boring stuff. The story begins when I moved to the small town of Stratford, Ontario. Being 16 and all, moving was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. Even if was just an hour or so from where I used to live, but it meant leaving my old friends. "You'll make new ones." my mother would tell me. Making the ones I had in Toronto was hard enough. Being in a wheelchair kind of makes me shy, and it makes it so difficult for other people to approach me for some reason. I'm not that great at starting conversations sometimes, and I'm a little anti-social and en-closed with my self other times. Perhaps moving to a new place will help me open up a bit. I doubt that, but I could just hope, and give meeting new people a shot. _

_We moved in to the new house two weeks before school started. I was so nervous, but yet so excited. The town was nice. I was pretty capable of traveling around by myself without having to have my mother or father driving me around. I enjoyed rolling down the sidewalks with my dogs leash latched onto my seat belt on my wheelchair. I spent a few days in a small restaurant with a my laptop. Unpacking was pretty boring, and I couldn't say away from my online life for too long. I had this online best friend, her name was Zoë . She was a big Justin Bieber fan. I, however, was not so into him. I knew a few things about him, and I knew a few of his songs. He was pretty big in Canada, and I knew he was from Stratford Ontario. I thought nothing of ever getting the chance to actually see him around. He was obviously too busy to even try to come back here. He also lived out in Atlanta. The place I was born. _

_Two days before school started, I did my regular routine of waking up, eating breakfast, chilling for a bit while before heading down to the restaurant with my dog, Delilah. She was a little black and white long haired Chihuahua. Small enough to sneak into my backpack with my Mac book. I stuck her in my bag and made my way out the door. I turned on some music and then stuck the ear buds in my ear, and stuck my iPhone into my hoodie pocket as I rolled down the sidewalk. As I was going, I noticed two boys rolling down the street on their skateboards. They were going so fast I couldn't tell what they looked like. I wasn't really trying to stare a them anyway, so I just didn't care to even try and study their looks. _

_After I arrived to the restaurant, I ordered a sandwich, and a cup of iced tea. I then went to one of the tables in front of the door. I parked, and pulled out my laptop, setting Del in my lap. No one seemed to care that she was there. I was in a wheelchair after all. They probably just thought she was my assistant dog. As I was sipping on my tea and mindlessly chewing my sandwich I searched around on tumblr as I talked to my best friend on AIM. My mindless actions were quickly stopped when I heard a door open. I looked up to see what it looked like the two boys on their skateboards that I saw earlier. They were actually very cute. One of them was short, skinny, he had the brightest blue eyes ever, so blue they could kind of cause a sudden burst of flame through your whole body and make you sweat. His head was shaved. His nose was sort of flat and big, but it wasn't ugly or anything. It was actually an adorable nose. His eyebrows were thin and raised, his cheeks puffed up when he smiled. And man, his smile, it was to die for. It lit up whole room. It made my heart pound really hard. He was wearing a black hoodie, and a pair of black cargo shorts. I saw a pair of big diamond earrings in his ears as well. This guy was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life. The other boy, well, he was just as beautiful. He was about the same height as the first boy. His hair was about as brown as mine, it was kind of long and shaggy, it swept over. It was being covered up by a blue and yellow beanie. He was chubby. His nose was an average size, it was kind of big like his friends. When he smiled his whole face scrunched up kind of like a St. Bernard. His eyes reminded me of a St. Bernard as well. They were very dark brown. I just wanted so squish him all up, and hug him, and pinch his cheeks. They were all cute and chipmunk like. _

_I watched as they ordered their food, but I didn't make it so obvious. I just carefully slipped my eyes up and down between my computer, and them. But before I knew it, I quickly lost my concentration on them, and just continued with tumbling and talking on AIM. Del was asleep in my lap. I went back to eating. Not even paying attention to the world once again. I was startled by a chair being pulled across the floor. I looked up and saw the boys setting their skateboards down on the floor next to them as they sat down a the table right next to me. I swallowed and looked down at my computer screen. I quickly typed away to Zoë, trying to mind my own business. It wasn't working so well. _

_There was a table behind me, which was up against the table, but for some reason I felt a chair being scraped up against the back of my wheels. I looked back, then looked up at who was doing that. I raised my eyebrows at them totally expecting and apology, but he didn't apologize, he just looked back and shrugged. It happened to be one of the boys who had came in with a friend. I huffed out loudly, trying to get some attention, or an I'm sorry or something. Nothing. Until, I heard someone speak._

"_Way to go, Ryan, you almost knocked her fucking wheels off, you should apologize." I heard the chubby brown haired kid say, looking over at his friend with an eye roll. _

_The boys blue eyes locked into mine when I looked up. I felt my heart jolt, and my body quickly flood with sweat. I took a deep breath smiled. "I'm sorry." I heard him say, looking down at the wheel. "Hope I didn't fuck it up." He laughed softly, looking back up at me with a nod before turning away to start eating his food. _

_I collected my thoughts really quickly before I lost my train of thought, and never got to speak to this boy again. "It's ok!" I laughed as well, peeking down at the wheel before moving my eyes back up to him. _

_He didn't say anything else, but his friend did. I moved my eyes to him. "I'm guessing you're new around here?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. "If you are, I'm Chaz, that's Ryan. He's a dumb ass. I happen to be the smart, cool, good looking one. Don't let those eyes fool you" _

_I chuckled at Chaz, and shut my laptop before adjusting myself a bit so I could properly converse with him. "Well, nice to meet you Chaz. I'm Mariah. I'm in fact new here, from Toronto." I said with a nod and a smile. _

"_Toronto, eh? Not far from here. I guess that doesn't really consider you like, new or anything." Chaz said with a pause before shaking his head. "Wait, fuck, no, you're new to stratty, just not new to Canada." _

_Ryan looked up at Chaz, then back at me. "Stratford is shitty, I suggest you just turn back and leave now while you have the chance." He told me with a smirk, raising his eyebrows a bit before shutting his eyes and moving them back towards his friend. "Other wise, you'll have to deal with that stupid guy over there. He's slower than fucking grandma on a segway when it comes to thinking for him. He says uhm a whole lot. It's kind of annoying. Me? You'll definitely have to stay if you want to get to know me. I get all the ladies around here. I'm in fact smart, and good looking." He flashed a smile._

_Chaz lowered his eyebrows at Ryan and shook his head. "You're a liar, you know Justin gets more ass than you. You just get ladies who are at the cougar status is because you're just a pretty face with no brains, plus you make those retarded videos for your non existent audience on youtube."_

_I shook my head and closed my eyes really quick. "Wait, Justin, as in Bieber?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, looking between the boys. They both nodded at me and laughed softly. _

"_Well, if anything we could've been talking about Justin Timberlake though, because he gets more ass than any guy on fucking earth, even Jbiebs." Chaz said with a laugh and a shrug. _

_Ryan groaned and threw his food on the plate, sliding down in his chair with the drink in his hand. "We were talking about Justin Bieber, and now that Chaz has blown it for all of us, you should do yourself a favor and take your screaming somewhere else, because I don't know if I can deal with that. I've never met anyone in Stratford who's treated me differently because of Justin, and I don't want that from you. So, I suggest you either just forget what we said, and continue talking to us like normal, or go outside and fan girl or some shit." _

"_Way to be a party pooper, Butsy." Chaz said lowering his eyebrows at Ryan before looking back at me. "Don't mind him. He's on his period. He hasn't masturbated in like a month." _

_I just laughed at what Chaz said and looked at my watch, then down at my dog who was still snoozing in my lap. I looked over at Ryan, pressing my lips hard. He seemed kind of… rude. I raised my eyebrows and smirked a little. "Well, Ryan, I didn't plan on treating you any different than before, because quite frankly, I don't give a crap if you're friends with Justin Bieber or not. I don't even like him. My friend does. I thought you were cool until you said all of that, then well, you just went down the shitter." _

_I watched as Ryan stopped texting on his phone and glare up at me. He just laughed and shook his head as stretched back, not even minding what I said it seemed. He looked back at me, still shaking his head. "You sure do know how to put a person in his place, don't you?" He smirked, taking a drink of his drink. "Cause you just did a damn good job at it." he added._

_I laughed and shrugged, crossing my arms and settling back a bit. "I try." I said simply, looking at my watch again. "Anyway, I gotta get home. I'll probably see you guys around some other time." I said, quickly packing my things and dashing out the door. Those boys had to be the coolest guys I've ever met in my life. I could tell Stratford was going to be amazing. _


	2. Chapter 2

School was going really well. Chaz, Ryan, and I hung out a lot each afternoon. They were cool guys, but after almost three weeks of hanging with the guys, Ryan started acting really weird towards me and Chaz. He would leave early, he would skip out on our Friday night hang outs. Something seemed to be odd about him. He was nice to me one second, then the next he completely ignored my existence on earth. Of course I didn't have any feelings for him love wise, just friendship wise, but it was really confusing and annoying how he would practically flirt with me then just leave me hanging the next day. I couldn't be bothered by his actions, to be honest. I had Chaz, who was probably the sweetest guy on earth. He was funny as hell too. Our friendship was growing stronger each day.

One Friday night Chaz called me up, and asked me to come over to his house, because he wanted me to meet someone. I wondered who could be so important that I just had to hurry up and get there to meet. I threw on a hoodie, and headed out the door. Chaz lived a few blocks down from me, but it was within rolling distance.

When I arrived to his house, I rang on the doorbell and waited for an answer. His mother came to the door, and smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Mariah." she said, stepping out to help me into the house. She popped my chair up over the door stop, and shut the door behind her once I was in. "Chaz is in the living room with his friend." She said, point towards the living room before turning towards the kitchen. I rolled down the small hallway, and entered the living room.

I saw a super familiar face sitting on the couch. I felt my heart pound really, really, fast. It was Justin Bieber. I recognized the hair. It was covered up by a ballcap, but I still knew who it was. I swallowed hard, and looked over at Chaz, then back to Justin. He got off the couch and smiled really wide, "Hello! I'm Justin!" He said, leaning down to give me a big hug. He squeezed me lightly, and I squeezed him back.

"I'm Mariah." I spat out with a grin. He grinned back at me and sat down on the arm of the couch I was parked next to. "That's a gorgeous name." He said with a nod before taking a sip of his Vitamin Water. "Chaz was just telling me about how cool you are, and that how y'all met and stuff. You're adorable!"

I might not of been a big fan of Justin Bieber, but he had to be the sweetest boy. I barely knew him for two seconds, and he was already calling me beautiful, and talking to me like a normal person. I was definitely loving Stratford more than anything now. I was struck speechless by Justin. He was so quick to throw so many nice compliments towards me. I had to re-collect my thoughts so I didn't sound stupid. I took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "Yeah, we've been hanging out for a while now. He's pretty cool." I laughed shyly, looking over at Chaz who was staring at the TV, and not even paying attention to us.

Justin nodded and smiled, looking over at the TV for a minute before getting up to stand in front of it. "Chaz, look at the new TV show playing right now." He said with a laughed, turning around to rub all over the screen. He slid his tongue up the screen, and turned his back to it as he danced a little.

Chaz snapped out of whatever trance he was in while watching the un-important show on the screen, and threw a pillow at Justin. "I don't want to watch you make love to the TV, dude. Now get off of it, you're on it like, everyday, not let someone else have a turn." He demanded.

Justin laughed and moved away from the TV. He went back to the couch arm and looked over at Chaz, who had turned the TV off so he could pay attention to us. "So what was that about me being pretty cool?" He asked, glancing over to me with a laugh. "I am most definitely pretty and cool, except for when I wet myself from excitement. Then I'm just lame and stupid."

I bursted out in laughter at him. He always made me laugh. He said the dumbest and weirdest things, but they were hilarious at the same time. Justin laughed as well, "I hate to break it to you, Chaz, but you're always lame and stupid. You're still not that good looking either."

Getting to hang out with Justin was pretty fun. We talked about a bunch of normal, random stuff. He told me some funny stories about him and Chaz growing up together and such. He was really sweet and down to earth. I could tell we were going to get along just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd been in Stratford for nearly a month now. A month was long enough to start seeing the downfall of Ryan Butler. I was becoming concerned. I had to talk to him in private. It probably wouldn't work at all, but it was worth a shot.

I invited him over to my house on a Saturday evening. He was totally willing to come over, but it took a little bit of convincing. I cleaned up my room, and the house a bit before he showed up. It wouldn't take him long to get to my place, because he also lived a few blocks down. I enjoyed the fact that him, Justin, and Chaz all lived close to me.

He arrived to my house, finally after what it seemed hours. I smiled as I opened the door when he rang the bell. "Hi!" I said in a friendly tone. He smiled and nodded at me as he shut the door behind him. He was texting away on his iphone. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "Ay." He finally said, looking away from his phone. He set it in his pocket, and grabbed a pack of gum. He stuck a piece in his mouth and looked around the house for a minute.

"Alright, well, there's a reason I called you here." I quickly said before a dull conversation could even start. I pointed him towards my room down the hallway.

"Oh yeah? What do you need?" he asked as we approached my room. Once we got in, I shut the door behind me, and sighed a bit as I thought of what I was going to say.

"It's you. Your attitude lately. I haven't been around for long, but thing's have been all weird with you. I just want to know what's going on." I said, biting at my lips. I couldn't believe I was talking to him like that. He was a tough shell to break. I knew he was going to cock the biggest douche attitude towards that, but I didn't really care.

Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head a bit. "Mariah, don't think you're going to get all in my shit. It's nothing. Nothing is happening." He insisted to me, looking away at the window. "You're so fucking nosy. Don't even try to get to me, babe."

"I'm not being, nosy, Ryan. I'm just trying to help whatever's bugging you." I told him, moving my chair an inch closer to him. "I mean, I don't like seeing you act like a total ass towards everyone. I want to get to know you, and hang out, but you're always off on your own, texting, or something."

"Yeah, that's being nosy. Just don't worry about it, okay? It's nothing. I just like to text, that's all. Sometimes, I don't feel like hanging out with people. Don't you have those kind of moments?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I guess, but you just don't get that like, every single day is not sometimes, Ryan." I knew this was going to start getting a little heated, knowing him. It was going to get messy. I didn't really care though.

Ryan gave me a long blank stare, and stood up. "I've been waiting to tell you this." He said, leaning down, placing his hands on the arm rests of my chair. "Justin and Chaz are gone now. Which is why I'm going to tell you what I've always been waiting to say, since the day I met you."

I felt my heart pound when he moved his face closer to mine. I stared into his blue eyes. "Mariah, I-" he stopped when my bedroom door opened. I looked up to see my mother there. Ryan quickly stepped back and shook his head, grabbing his phone off my bed. "I'll tell you later." he whispered into my ear before turning to walk out the door. "Bye, Mariah." he waved and walked all the over to the door. I quickly followed behind, making my mother move out from my doorway.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked. I honestly didn't want to see him go. I wanted to know what he had to say. He always had to leave so fast. It was kind of sad, and annoying. I knew that he was probably leaving this time because of my mom. He got scared, he was going to say something that she didn't need to hear, obviously.

"Nothing." He mumbled, looking back at me before opening the door. "Goodbye." He said, slamming the door behind him. I bit at my bottom lip and looked down at my lap. There I was again, feeling left out. Left in the cold. I don't think he'll ever tell me what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan's point of view.

A few days after I walked out of Mariah's house, I've been keeping myself occupied with an old friend of mine VIA Twitter. Yeah, I felt bad about just walking out on the poor girl like I did, but I just didn't have the guts to tell her what I needed to tell her. I didn't know whether I should just go to Justin about it or not. He was always pretty much the one who knew what to say or do when it came to girls. It was like he was some kind of girl whisperer or something. He and I just didn't talk that much anymore. Not since _her_. And I don't mean Mariah, her, I mean Sara her. She's that "old friend" Yeah, I like her. But then I like Mariah. It wouldn't hurt to play around with Mariah a bit to get her to back off my shit.

Well, it all sounded like a good idea until I hung out with Chaz and Justin one day after school. Justin was home schooled so he was out at the skate park. Chaz and I skated out to meet up with him. We skated around for a bit, then went to chill out around the park afterwards.

"You guys, this might sound kind of ridiculous, but I want to ask Mariah out." I heard Chaz say as we sat down on one of the benches.

Justin laughed at him and ruffled his hair. "Good luck, Chazilla, I can't see you asking a chick out." He was right. I couldn't see Chaz even trying to ask a girl out without fucking up.

Chaz looked over at Justin and shook his head before shoving him gently. "Shut up! I like her. I think she's awesome, and gorgeous."

"Chaz, you know you are going to just fuck everything up if you try to ask that girl out. Like, you've known her for like a month now. I think she deserves someone smarter, maybe someone who can understand her. Most likely someone who's handicapped or something." I told him with a laugh, of course that wasn't true. I was just trying to pry him away from even trying to ask her out. I needed her. I didn't want her to think I hated her. I needed her to know that I liked her, but I just had to charm her, even though I liked Sara.

But let me say this. Sara isn't half as special as Mariah. I'm not saying that because she's handicapped or anything, I just think she's smart and cute. Sara is a nice girl and all, but she just annoys me a whole fucking lot sometimes.

"I guess you're right, Ryan. I'm just trying to move in too fast I guess. I just want her to my friend still, for now." Chaz said with a shrug, taking a drink of his water. Fuck. Yes. I knew my words would work. He's really easy to convince. He's like a little kid.

Justin groaned and huffed out. Damn it. I knew this was coming. Justin being the smart ass. "Chaz, I don't think you're going too fast. If you like her, I say go for it. She's cute! I think she's nice too. I think y'all would be good for each other." Justin always sounded like a woman when he tried to convince one of us to ask a chick out. I kind of blame that on him growing up with just a mom. Ha. Not really. I guess he's just nicer than me, and I wasn't going to let Chaz get Mariah before me. I had to move, fast.

Later that night I was just lounging around watching some TV after I took a shower. While laying there I got the idea that maybe I should call Mariah. So, I did. I picked up my phone and dialed out her number. I sighed as I tried to think out all my exact words.

"Hello?" I heard her voice. I smiled a little when I heard her. She had such a nice cute voice. It wasn't too high, and it wasn't too low either. It was just right, and it fit her cute personality.

"Hey, Mariah. It's Ryan." I said back, turning down the volume on my TV so I could hear her better, and she could hear me better as well.

"Oh, hey Ryan!" Her tone was much brighter and happier now that she knew it was me. That was definitely a good sign. I was worried that maybe she hated me after what happened the other day.

"What're you up too?" I asked. What a lame question, but it was best to just take this conversation slowly into what I had to say for real.

"Nothing, just got done with some homework, just lounging around now. What's up with you?" She asked.

"Ah, shit I forgot my homework, but nothing. Pretty much the same." I shrugged, I had to get this out quick. "So uhm, Mariah. You know how I needed to tell you something the other day?" I asked. My heart pounded a little bit after I had asked that. I was so nervous about this now.

"Uhhh, yes." She said with a laugh after wards. I could just tell that laugh was her blushing afterwards.

"Okay, well, I was going to tell you that-" I paused for a minute, closing my eyes with a small smile. "I like you, Mariah. I think you're sexy, and amazing, and I don't hate you at all, just so you know."

She was silent for a minute. But then I heard her laugh softly. "Wow, Ryan." Was all she said. I wasn't sure if this was the time for me to get worried and think that I've fucked up at this point. "I didn't expect that." Oh. What a relief. She spoke again, but I was still worried.

"Yeah, and to prove that I don't hate you, would you like to go do something with me Friday night? I'll pay for everything. I'll also help you around, like push you around and stuff." That sounded like a nice enough offer. I hope she took to it.

"Oh my God, yes, Ryan. I'd love too!" Her voice was filled with happiness and excitement. It made me feel so much happier, and relieved about everything.

"Good. What do you want to do?" I asked her with a small smile.

"Hmm. I don't know."

"Dinner and a movie?" I asked. That sounded like the most ideal date to me. Even though a movie didn't sound like such a good idea. "Or, maybe dinner, and bowling." That also sounded like an awful suggestion too. I wasn't sure if she could bowl or not.

"Well, I'm horrible at bowling, and its hard to do it for me.. So, we could go to a theme park Saturday." She suggested. I knew that whole bowling idea was stupid.

"Oh theme park sounds good to me." I said with a nod. "I'll pick you up early in the morning on Saturday. See you soon, gorgeous." I hung up feeling good about myself, because for one, I got to ask her to hang out before Chaz, and two I get to actually spend some one on one time with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mariah's point of view**

**Well, it was Friday night. That meant there was only a few more hours until I got to hang out with Ryan. I was so excited. I was totally looking forward to hanging out with him, and I couldn't believe he actually liked me. I had lots, and lots of butterflies. Too many to even begin to describe my feelings about the situation. No one's ever wanted to be my friend, or actually take me out on a date. These boys were going to be the death of me, really. They were all so sweet and amazing. Or so I thought. **

**It was close to midnight, and I was all settled in bed. I was watching TV, and playing around on my iPhone. I couldn't sleep. I was too excited. While doing so, I get a phone call. It was Ryan. I figured he had to get some details about later. Like what time and what not. But that was not the case. **

"**Hello?" I asked, smiling when I answered it.**

"**Hi." He said. It hurt a little when all I got was 'hi.' I was expecting something like, 'hey beautiful.' or something sweet like that. But no… He was being strange again. **

"**Uh, What's up?" I asked. I bit at my lip a little bit. Things felt so strange and not right. **

"**Nothin.." He sounded so mad or bored or something. I didn't understand. **

"**Is there anything wrong?" I asked him. I knew there was something wrong, he could say no all he wanted, but I knew deep down there was something happening with him. **

"**Yeah, kind of. I don't know if we can hang out tomorrow. I have to do something with my family. I'm sorry. I really wanted to hang out with you, maybe next time." How could he just ditch me at the last minute? I was so hurt I couldn't even breath. I just wanted to hang up on him, and cry. I knew I shouldn't have kept my hopes up about it. I knew it. **

_**Breath Mariah. Breath. **_**The voice in my head was telling me. I shut my eyes and let a tear fall down my face. "Ok." was all I said to him. My voice was kind of low and shaky. "Thanks for wasting my time, and keeping my hopes up." I mumbled before hanging up the phone. **

**I threw my phone up on my nightstand and began to weep softly. I couldn't even believe it. He's such a fucking asshole. I don't know if I'm ever going to trust him again. I didn't want to even get my heart broken by him. He always picked me up, and dropped me. That was pretty much the last straw for me. **

**I decided to pick my phone back up and call someone. A special someone. Someone I knew who could lift my spirits up. I dialed his number and smiled a little as it rang out. I hoped it wasn't too late for him, but I doubt it was. **

"**Hello?" I heard Chaz ask me. I felt an instant smile form onto my face. It just made me happy hearing him. **

"**Hi, Chaz." I said with a small smile, wiping the tears from my eyes. I tried to make my voice sound as normal as possible. I didn't want him to think or know I was crying. **

"**What's up? What are you doing up so late? I thought you were going to the theme park with Ryan tomorrow morning?" He asked me. I knew I had to tell him what went down after he asked that. I couldn't just lie to him. I don't think I'd ever lie to Chaz. We trusted each other too much. **

"**Oh. About that… Well, he just called me and said we couldn't do it because 'he had some family things.'" I said making air quotes in the air. As if he could see them. But it was a girl thing to use body language as we talked. Even over the phone. **

"**He doesn't have family things. At least, not that I know about. Wait. Oh-" He paused with a sigh. "Can I tell you something?" He asked me. "You swear to God you won't tell him I told you this?" **

"**I promise I won't say a thing. I don't even want to speak to him anyway, so go ahead and black mail the shit out of him." I grinned with a small laugh, falling silent so I could hear what Chaz was about to say. **

"**Well, Ryan's been fucking around with this mega slut named Sara. She's a wanna-be playboy bunny and a cougar. That's why he's been all weird towards all of us lately. Him and Justin got into this big argument over it a few days ago. He's turned into the biggest douche bag in the history of douche bags. I wouldn't trust anything he says. Just leave him alone, Mariah. He's been shitty towards us all. He's been making up lame excuses as to why he can't do anything with us. It's getting old and lame. Just don't get your panties in a wad over it. Come hang out with me and Justin tomorrow." Hearing him explain all that made so much sense to me now. Explains the constant texting, and ignoring me and the rest of his friends. I smiled at the last sentence Chaz added in there. He was too cute. **

"**I'd love to hang out with you and Justin tomorrow." I smiled. I knew talking to him would make me smile. He was so cute and funny, and amazing. **

"**KCool. I'll see you tomorrow, Marzilla." He laughed before hanging up the phone.**

**Okay, so basically that nickname just did it for me. I was falling for Chaz Somers, and I couldn't help it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chaz's point of view

I couldn't believe what Mariah told me about Ryan. He's been such an asshole lately. Mariah didn't deserve to even be in his presents. She was a great girl, and I had a big crush on her. I just wanted to make my move, but I was really scared, not even going to lie. I felt like a loser, being scared of a girl? I don't see how Ryan and Justin do it. They get girls left and right. I get the girls that I'm friends with. Those girl's just consider me a friend because I'm funny, and "cute". I kind of had this different feeling about Mariah, though. She seemed to like me a lot. Or, maybe that's just me having some wishful thinking. I don't know. I really had to do something soon before she fell into the wrath of Butsy and got fucked over. I've seen too many girls falling for him and getting hurt. Me and Justin really didn't approve of the way he treated some girls, and unfortunately Mariah was going to be that girl if no one did something. And that HAD to be ME.

Saturday Morning I actually decided to get my ass out of bed and do something. Well, do something with Mariah and Justin of course. That was the one thing I'd been looking forward too since I talked to Mariah the night before. My little sister pounced on me as I tried to actually pry myself from the mattress, and place my feet onto the floor. She was usually my morning wake-up call. This morning being one of those mornings. It usually consisted of jumping on me, or throwing the telephone at me. She had this obsession with wanting to talk to me on the phone from her pretend phone. I loved her, so I just went along with whatever she wanted to do.

After she jumped all over me, I finally made it out of bed. It felt like winning a gold medal or something, because I actually accomplished something for the day. Now, I just needed to accomplish more exciting things for the rest of the day. Maybe something like, "asking the girl you love out today." That would be the best accomplishment in my life!

Anyway, I went downstairs and got some food, then I went to take a shower and throw on some clothes. I was just accomplishing a lot of good shit today. This was new for me. I wish I had some little band or something that played for me whenever I finished my little missions. It'd be like.. Dora the Explorer. She has the little mariachi band of bugs that play whenever she "did it."

I called Justin up and told him that Mariah was coming along with us, and to meet me up outside so we could walk over to her house together. I went outside to sit in front of the garage as I waited for Justin to arrive. He came up on his skateboard a few minutes later. I figured I might as well grab my skateboard too. So, I went inside and grabbed it.

"Ay, Jb." I said as I got back outside. I hopped on my board and skated up to where he was. "We're going to get Mariah and figure out something to do." I told him, as I started to go down the sidewalk.

"So, tell me exactly why Mariah and Ryan's plans fell through?" Justin asked me after he caught up with me.

I looked over at him and shook my head and gave off a laugh. "Sara." Was all I said. He pretty much knew hers and Ryan's whole thing going on.

"What was the excuse this time?" He laughed. I knew that laugh. 'Ryan is a fucking pathetic asshole' laugh. I give that laugh off about him all the time now.

"Family stuff. Probably meaning he had to go fuck her in the back of his moms car or something. I didn't even know she was already here, but apparently she is, according to her twitter."

Justin shook his head and turned up into Mariah's driveway. I followed behind him, and stepped off my board before going up to her front door and ringing the door bell. "I bet her mom's gonna be like, 'why the hell is Justin Bieber here with Chaz?'" I heard Justin say.

"She doesn't know you're friends with Mariah?" I asked, looking over at him for a minute before looking over to see the door was opened.

"Nah." He whispered with a laugh. "Hello, Ma'am. I'm Justin." He said looking up to her mother. She smiled and nodded. "I know who you are, come on in, boys."

"Well, that went better than I thought. At least she wasn't like that last girls mom that lived here. 'oh my god go get the camera, JUSTIN BIEBER IS HERE YALL.' that just scared the living crap outta me." I laughed.

Justin raised his eyebrows at me. "Please don't say y'all again. Stick with the Canadian accent and stuff, you'll be a lot better off." He chuckled.

I saw Mariah come into the foyer. I smiled down at her and gave her a big hug. "Hey, Marzilla, you ready to go?" I asked, pulling back from the hug. I dunno why I called her Marzilla but I just did. It seemed to go really well with my nickname, which was Chazilla. Chazilla and Marzilla fit really well together if you ask me.

"Of course!" She said with a big smile. "I'll be back later, mom." She looked back at her mom and turned to the door. I went up behind her and helped her out the door, as Justin held the glass door for us.

Once we were outside I turned to Mariah and smiled. "So, what do you wanna do today?" I asked her, sitting down on my skateboard.

"I don't know, to be honest. We could go around and just play around in the different stores." She said with a smile.

Well, we did just as she suggested. I called Mitch up and he came out to pick us up and take us off into town in his car, so we could just goof around in the shopping centers. We had some lunch, goofed some more. Until, finally Justin and Mitch had to get back home. So, Mitch drove us back home, and Mariah came over to my house. Which meant it was just her and I… and that meant it would be the perfect time to just get to what I need to say. I've been waiting forever now to say something to her. I couldn't hold it in me anymore. I had to just let it go.


	7. Chapter 7

Mariah's point of view

After a fun filled day with Chaz, Mitch, and Justin. I got to chill with Chaz that night. I always loved hanging out at his house. His little sister was so cute, and he was awesome so hanging out with him was a plus. We were just in his room playing some video games, and talking. Pretty much the same stuff we do every time we hang out. I loved getting to know him each day. He was such a sweetheart, and I felt myself falling more in love with him. I just didn't know if he felt the same way about me. It'd be incredible if he did.

He ordered us some pizza for dinner, and called my mom and told her to bring my stuff, because I was spending the night. Which I seriously did not have a problem with at all. He said if I called her there would be a lot of hesitation, and possibly a no, and that couldn't say no to him.

My mother came and brought my stuff. She told me all the things I needed to watch out for, and talked to his mother about me. Which, I don't know why, because I had everything under control. I didn't want Chaz to be up worrying about me all night long, because my mom was sitting there telling them all my problems. She did that every time I spent the night with someone.

Chaz was obviously getting annoyed with all her blabbing so he came quick to saying, "Okay, well, I'll take good care of Mariah tonight. So, don't worry."

I chuckled at him as he urged her out the door. His mom chimed in as well. "She's in good hands, ma'am. We'll see you soon." She said, waving as my mom stepped out of the door. I was so relieved to know that I was now free with Chaz and his mother, and baby sister for the rest of the night. No one else, just us, but mostly me and Chaz.

After the pizza arrived, Chaz took a box and we went off into the living room with a bottle of Dr. Pepper as well. We chatted with the TV on as we ate the pizza. I was having so much fun. I don't think I ever want to leave his house now. He's just too great to leave.

Once we were finished eating, he took our plates and helped his mom clean up the kitchen a bit. He came back into the living room and looked over at me. "I hope you realize my room is upstairs." He told me, sitting down on the couch. "Would sleeping on the floor in here bother you, or do you need a knight in shining armor carry you and your thrown up the stairs like a princess?"

I felt my face heat up and flush with red when I heard what he said to me. "I think I need a knight in shining armor." I giggled, covering my mouth for a minute, trying to hide the red on my face.

"Alright, I'll be back in a second." He said, getting up to go into the kitchen where his mother was. I heard them talking for a minute before they both came back into the living room.

"So, the plan is Chaz is going to get you, I'll get the chair." His mom said with a smile.

I smiled with a nod, wrapping my arm around the back of Chaz's neck after I un-buckled my seat belt. He slipped his arm under my legs before scooping me up out of the chair. I hugged myself close to him as he walked. "You ok?" he asked as he carefully walked up the stairs. "I don't want to hurt you, so don't be scared to tell me if I do something wrong."

"You're doing good. I'm comfy." I told him with a nod, resting my head on his. I wanted this to last forever. I seriously felt amazing right then.

Unfortunately, the trip didn't last that long. Once we were up stairs, his mother placed the chair in front of Chaz. He carefully placed me in the chair and smiled. "Yess, I didn't turn into a total clutz and drop you." He pumped his fist in the air, and gave me a high five before leaning down and….

He **kissed me **on the cheek**. **A big sloppy one. I felt my heart jolt and race really fast. The blood in my body was pumping really fast through me now. My adrenaline was rushing. I couldn't believe it. He kissed me. This didn't seem real. I was left speechless. I just blushed and smiled, noticing he was blushing as well.

"Anyway…" He said with a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's go into my room now." He said, pointing down towards his room. He went up behind my chair and pushed me there. I was getting so spoiled. I just didn't want this to ever end.

When we got into his room, he shut the door and sat down on his bed. "Well, this is where you're staying tonight, you get the bed, I get the floor."

I smiled at him he was getting sweeter and sweeter each second. I couldn't bare so much sweetness. I loved him so much. "Thank you very much." I said with a nod, giving him a random hug. Well, to him it was, but I just needed him close to me again. I squeezed him tight, and smiled. I didn't really want to let go, but I had too. I didn't want him to think I was being a creep.

I took a deep breath and pulled away from the hug. I smiled, then looked around the room for a minute. But, a bit bigger than my room, but not much bigger.

"Hey, Mariah. Can I tell you something?" He said, standing up to turn the TV off.

"Sure." I said with a nod and a smile, watching as he paced a bit around the room.

"Uh, uh, uhm, did I ever tell you about the time I met this girl? I met her a few weeks ago, y'know. I was just like oh fuck a new cute girl in town." He was stuttering and biting his lip as he spoke. He wasn't even looking into my eyes, he was pacing and mumbling as he shut his eye. "Well, uh all my friends keep telling me that I'm a fucktard, and I shouldn't say shit to this girl, but I really like her." He stopped pacing, and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were soft and full of love. "I just don't know how to tell her." He said softly, getting close to me.

"What's her name?" I asked, raising my eyebrow with a small smile, cocking my head to the side a bit.

"Eh… Uh. Her name? Shit, whats her name.." He was obviously thinking out loud. I lightly chuckled at him. "I think her name starts with an M." He said with a nod, looking back at me.

"An M? Do I know her?" I asked. I kind of had this feeling, a feeling that he was going to say my name, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Not after what I went through the first time. But, honestly? Fuck Ryan. I trusted Chaz a whole lot more, and I knew he wouldn't lie to me about him liking me.

"Oh, I know her name." He said with a smile, turning away for a minute. "Her name is McDonalds. Yeah, I've been thinking about her all day. Like, especially the Chicken McNuggets. Her food is beast, dude."

I gave him a funny look, and shook my head. McDonalds? Really? REALLY? He was such a weirdo. "McDonalds? I bet whoever runs that place appreciates your love for her." I chuckled.

"She better." He laughed, going back to sit on his bed. He looked at the clock and sighed. I yawned a bit. "I'm getting tired. Today was so exhausting!" I laughed softly, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm kind of tired too." He said, yawning as well. He got off his bed and, reached out for me. "Come on, I'll get you in bed." He told me.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, and waited for him to slip his arm under my legs. He lifted me up out of the chair and put me on his bed. I smiled at him and hugged him before he turned to move my chair out of the way. He grabbed his sleeping bag from his closet and laid it out on the floor beside his bed. He left the room and grabbed a few blankets, placing some in the floor for himself, and then draped two more over me.

"Goodnight my love." He said, pulling off his shirt after he sat down in his sleeping back.

"Goodnight." I said with a small smile, turning a bit in bed as I got my self comfy.

I couldn't deny how incredible today was, and it made me never want to lose Chaz. He was so much more amazing than I thought. I wanted him forever, and I just wished he would tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaz's point of view

So, having Mariah over was the best decision I'd ever made for her. I loved making her feel special, even though I practically fucked up when I was about to tell her that I liked her. I wish I could just say it without being a total Josh Nickels about it. I, Chaz Somers, is not a pit sweating stutter muffin nerd. I'm totally cool with girls. Just not Mariah. I got all weird and mushy with her. Like, this feeling like showered me, and it made me feel all mushy. Then that's when I fucked up when I was about to spill.

Sunday afternoon, my mom came up stairs and told me someone was at the door. I was still asleep, and so was Mariah so I threw on a shirt and went down stairs to see who the hell was showing up at my house at 12:00 in the afternoon.

I opened up the door to see the one and only, Ryan Butler. Great. I bet he was here to ruin stuff, and start a bunch of drama. "Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

He stepped in, not even saying anything. "She's here, isn't she?" He asked, turning to me, then looking up the stairs.

"Yeah, but don't even think about going up there to do something stupid, Ryan. I will fuck you up so bad if you mess with her." I warned him. I didn't want him to mess with Mariah. She'd gone through enough bullshit because of him. He had no business showing up at my house looking for her. "Wait, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in your bed with Sara, catching herpes?"

"Fuck off. You don't even know Sara like I do. She's nice, and she doesn't have herpes." Ryan said rolling his eyes. He darted up the stairs. "I just need to talk to Mariah." He told me with a shrug.

"No, she's asleep. And she already knows your little Sara secret, so you can just march your ass back down these stairs." I told him. I didn't care if he didn't want her to know that or not.

"Excuse me?" He said, stopping to turn towards me. "Why did you tell her?"

"Because, I'm sure she was going to find out about your stupid little games eventually, and it wouldn't be in a very good way either. Ryan, you've been such an asshole towards us all, so just leave and go back to your herpes infested cougar girlfriend."

"Just shut the fuck up, Chaz. You don't even know what I'm going to say to her, so just stay out of it, please." He said, continuing up the stairs.

I followed behind him, and went into my room when he did. Mariah was already out of the bed, and in her wheelchair. She looked completely stunned to see Ryan there.

Mariah's Point Of View

I was completely shocked to see Ryan there. I didn't want to speak to him, I looked back at Chaz, as in 'why the hell is he here.' I just took a deep breath, and looked up at Ryan.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked him, quickly looking down at my lap. I wanted to cry. I was so happy, then he had to come in and ruin my mood.

He sat down on the bed beside me, and pulled my chair close to him. He propped his feet on the edge of the footrest. He cupped his hand under my chin and looked into my eyes. "Mariah, don't think I came in here to just fuck you up more. I'm sorry I even lied you on. I'm a fucking retarded douche, I know. I just came to say that I'm sorry for lying to you."

"You're not sorry, Ryan. You're not sorry for anything you've been doing to any of us." I told him, looking at him, pressing my lips together. "You know, I think your best friends are way more important than some girl that you barely even know. She's obviously some creep that wants you to get some pleasure, and once that happens, you know what's going to happen, Ryan? She's going to LEAVE You. So, stop thinking she's the best girl in the world, and look back down on reality." Damn. It felt so good to get that off my chest. I hoped to God that broke him back into reality. "And look back at your best friend right there, Ryan, Chaz Somers. You're hurting him, and you're hurting Justin. Just get out of here until you decide to get your head out of your own asshole."

Ryan stared at me, then back at Chaz, then back at me. His foot slipped off the edge of the foot rest as he slowly got up off the bed. He was looking down at his feet. He looked back at me and sighed. "You know what? You're right. I don't think I'll ever be able to come back, because my heads stuck there. I won't come back, because none of you guys understand Sara at all. You're just misjudging her."

"We're not misjudging her, Ryan. Do you even fucking know what the fuck she did to me a few months ago?" Chaz said, standing close to Ryan. "She got me drunk, and tried a bunch of crazy shit on me, then got me a pair of shoes... why? I don't know, but yeah. She's just a creepy ass blonde bimbo, that only sees your damn dick in your pants. What do you see? 'oh she's so nice, blah blah.' shut up Ken, and run back to Barbie since she's the only thing important on earth."

In the middle of the yelling and drama stuff, I looked back to see the door opening. I saw Justin standing there. I couldn't believe he showed up too.

"Uhm, What's going on here?" He asked, looking between Ryan, Chaz, and I. "Ryan, what are you doing here?" His voice went dull and low. He looked over at me, his eyes turning soft. "Hey, gorgeous." he said with a small smirk, looking back over at Ryan, curling his lip up a bit.

Ryan looked back at Justin and pushed him out of the way before attempting to walk out the door.

Justin grabbed his hoodie and spun him around. "Hey, now. Don't you dare walk off with no answer."

Ryan shoved him again and turned back towards the door again. "Fuck off." He mumbled. By this time Justin looked pretty mad. Chaz? Well, he didn't even budge. He sat down next to me and sighed. "This shit is getting nuts."

Ryan came back into the room and bowed up at Justin before turning towards all of us. "I'm here to see Mariah, because I was going to apologize, then all of you guys started ganging up on me and shit. I'm fucking done with all of you. All of you think Sara's some kind of rapist, herpes infested bitch. When she's not. Yeah, she made a few mistakes in the past, but that's all said and done. Now I got her, and things couldn't be better."

Justin mocked him with a hand puppet, and mouthed everything he said with a disgusted look on his face. I couldn't help but giggle. "Blah, Blah, Blah. Ryan. That's all I hear when you talk, cause it's all bullcrap." He said after Ryan finished talking.

"I hope you know, once you walk out of this room, Ryan you're never walking back into our lives. You're really going to miss us. You'll be lonely, and we'll be happy. Good luck finding new friends who'll actually put up with you." Justin added with a small laugh.

"Or you could just move away to Michigan and get Sara pregnant, then you'll be stuck as a father for 18 years, and you'll be like, the most hated guy in Stratford. Your mom would be so fucking pissed, but it would be hilarious to me, actually, cause that baby would probably come out looking like some kind of alien." Chaz chimed in, standing up to join Justin's side. "Oh, and by the time the baby is our age, Sara would be probably gosh like, dead? Probably dead from old age, or aids. You'll still be a little guy stuck with a baby. What are we going to be doing? Rolling in fucking cash money, bitch. You is gonna be livin in the ghetto with a bunch of gangster ass black dudes, and they're going to shoot your ass down."

I giggled at everything Chaz was saying. I could tell a very, very tiny smile was cracking on Ryan's face, but it quickly slipped away faster than it formed. He bit his lip and shook his head. "I see what you guys are trying to do, and its kind of working, but I just.. I don't want to hurt her. Not right now, at least. I just, I couldn't do that. She made her way out here just to see us, and you guys are being a dumb asses and not even bothering to actually see her. Can you please just come hang out with us? Just once?"

"Okay, I know you care about her and all, but I don't think I actually care enough about her to get my virginity taken away from me in one night, and I don't think Pattie would be too happy if Justin had to take that purity ring off his little finger. She'd probably drive all the way down to Michigan and shoot Sara's ass down." Chaz said.

"Nahh, my mom would probably just go down there and call Chuck Norris and be like, 'hey sweetie can you come roundhouse kick this bitch into the next century for taking my sons v-card." Justin said with a grin, looking back up at Ryan. "Or I could just call Chuck on you, and get him to whip some sense into you with his rattle snake whip."

Ryan squinted his eyes at him, and raised an eyebrow. "How old are you again?" He asked, shaking his head then rolling his eyes before smirking a bit, and itching his chin. "Alright, you guys. Maybe Sara isn't the best chick in the world, and maybe... just maybe she annoys the living shit out of me, but I just gotta slowly let her off. I don't want to lose you all over some stupid chick. I've known you, and Chaz for way too long to even just forget."

"Oh the tin man has a heart!" Chaz said excitedly with a smile, looking back at me and pointing to Ryan. I just laughed and nodded in agreement.

Ryan laughed, and pulled Justin and Chaz in for a bro hug. "I think I remember why we all became friends, you Chaz, you're the complete weirdo dumbass, Justin, you're just the dumbass who has all these crazy ideas, and you're completely insane. Obsessed with Chuck Norris, and other things. Like big tits and shit like that." He laughed, ruffling Justin's hair before stepping past them, approaching me.

"And miss Mariah. You're such a cute girl, and I hated that you had to witness all this stupid shit between us. I don't want you to hate me. I think it's just best to forget what happened, and we should all just chill together one night, me, you, Justin, and Chaz. I think it'd be fun to hang out with a such a gorgeous chick like you." He told me with a smirk, leaning down to hug me. I fell into his hug and smiled. He wasn't so bad after all. Even if he was a big flirt. I was just glad things were better again. I hated seeing them all fighting, and staying mad over each other. Hopefully things stayed this peaceful.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan's point of view.

It'd been a few weeks after the whole random crap with Chaz, Justin, and Mariah went down in Chaz's room I'd been continuing talking with Sara. She and I decided that it was time for her to come back. Hopefully Justin and Chaz would come to the party at my house, and see her. That's all she pretty much had been looking forward too. She loves those boys, and they just push her off to the side. They treat her like total shit. It's kind of pathetic. Yeah she's 19. Age shouldn't matter though. Especially for Justin, because he hangs out, and flirts with chicks way older than Sara. Such as his "girlfriend", Kim Kardashian. Hell, he even asked Sara to flash her tits on iChat before.

Sara arrived in Stratford. I was really happy to see her again. She was incredible, and I felt like the only one who truly loved her. Well, what am I saying? I am the only one who loves her, probably more than I love myself.

It was the night of the party. I was expecting like, no one to show up. But I was wrong. Chaz, Justin, and Mariah showed up. I really wasn't sure how Mariah was going to even get any reaction with us since we were all going to be drinking, dancing, and all of that good stuff. I liked her though, so it was cool to have her there. I just hoped Chaz kept her company, 'cause I don't think Sara would approve of me hanging out with another girl.

Chaz's point of view

So, Mariah, Justin, and I all went to this "awesome party" of Sara and Ryan's. I knew it was going to blow big time. It would also most likely end with one of us having to beg for mercy from God for letting the wicked-witch take our virginity.

We got there, and half the people were old enough to be my baby sitter. It was kind of pathetic. I couldn't believe I had to deal with Sara, she was a crazy ass Facebook stalker. She constantly commented on my wall, and begged me to hang with her. I told her I was "busy" when clearly I wasn't. The only way to actually shut her up about hanging with me, was well.. Hanging with her. Even if I didn't want too. The party was one of those times. Which is why I brought Mariah. Maybe that'd keep the bunny off of me.

2 hours into the party, Ryan was getting drunk off his ass, and Sara was trying to give us lap dances. I didn't want any part in her little sexual activities. I couldn't afford getting herpes tonight. Ryan on the other hand, well, he was winding and grinding all over her. Along with Justin. Justin is such a little dick head for getting drunk, and grinding all over the devil himself.

Thing's were smooth… until Ryan started getting an attitude, because he was pretty much wasted. I don't mean typical Ryan Butler attitude either, I mean like an obnoxious attitude. He was screaming across the table, and screaming at me, and Mariah for not wanting to drink or party. If he could he'd probably pick up screaming like a redneck pawpaw with no teeth or something.

Anyway, so Sara had managed to tackle Justin on the ground in the grass, and start rolling on him. She put his hand on her nipple. "JUSTIN, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE." I heard her scream across the yard. I got up to look and see what the hell was happening. I saw her jump off of Justin and slap him in the face. "JERK." She screamed at him, running to Ryan. "Ryan, he touched me on the boob, and tackled me." She whined, sucking on her finger with a devious smile. She looked back at Justin and laughed softly before pressing her self on Ryan and frowning. "He's a jerk." She whispered before attaching her slimy lips on his face, and sucking it dry. It was like trying to watch a baby nipple feed. Much more disgusting, and disturbing.

I just couldn't believe the bitch basically set him up, so Ryan could blow up possibly and beat the shit out of him. Which probably meant, that Sara could make her move on me. I was just scared for mine and Justin's life now. I looked over at Mariah and gulped, "Justin's gonna get it." I whispered, watching as Ryan screamed at him. I didn't need to get up and try to stop this. I didn't want to get my ass kicked.. But then again I could probably take him down in a split second. He was half out of his mind wasted anyway.

I had to save Justin from the wrath. I took a deep breath and kissed Mariah on the cheek "Wish me luck," I whispered before marching off into the yard.

"RYAN!" I yelled, making him look up at me. He had Justin in a headlock. He let him go and stood straight up as he stared at me.

"What?" He asked. I looked down to him flexing his fist. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. Before responding.

"You know what? I think it's bed time for mister drunky." I said, stepping up to him with a small smile formed on my face. He didn't look so amused, but I was. I saw Sara from the corner of my eye. Her stupid ass standing there looking like a lost kitten.

Ryan flicked his hand at me and rolled his eyes. He stepped up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Shut up, and go back to your little crippled girlfriend." He told me in a low voice. I smelt the alcohol on his breath from where he was standing. It was an awful smell. I gagged a bit.

"Hey, she's not crippled, and she's not my girlfriend…" I paused. "Yet." I mumbled afterwards, pushing his hand off my shoulder. "Look at you, you're wasted out of your mind." I said as I scanned him up and down. He looked like a total mess. He really need to take a chill pill and get to bed. I looked back in the grass to see if Justin was still where he was. He wasn't… he was… macking on Mariah.. I felt my stomach fall through my ass just then. I knew he was wasted and all, but Mariah wasn't. I didn't understand why she didn't stop him. She looked like she was enjoying it too. She might not of been mine. But it hurt. A whole lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Mariah's Point Of View

After Chaz had left to go control Ryan, I saw Justin waddling over to where I was. He sat down in front of me, and started flirting. I told him he should stop it. He didn't. He continued. I had no power to stop him. No matter what I told him, he still did it. I knew Chaz saw what he was doing. I felt my heart sink as Justin attached his lips to mine. I just fell into his actions. I couldn't help it. It was like this jolt of lightening hit my body. It was an incredible feeling. I just wanted to cry now, though, because I loved Chaz. I didn't want to hurt him, and now I did. I peeked over to see what Chaz was doing. He was man handling Ryan into the house. He slung him down on the couch, along with Sara. He was telling them something. I shut my eyes and moaned as Justin continued with his kissing. I was feeling so turned on right then, but I felt like fucking shit. I fucked up. There was probably no turning back now. Chaz saw the whole entire thing.

I felt a small hot tear rolling down my face. I quickly pushed Justin away. "STOP IT." I screamed at him, now the tears were hotter, and falling faster. I looked away, and saw Chaz coming back out of the house. I hid my face and cried. I knew this was going to be the end of our friendship. I made out with his drunk best friend, and I didn't try to stop him before he even started.

"Go in the house." I heard him tell Justin. I didn't even bother looking up. I had my face buried in my hands. I was so ashamed of my actions.

"Mariah, doll." I heard him say, he had his hands on mine, trying to pry them from my face. His voice was soft, and quiet. It sounded forgiving, but I wasn't sure. I looked up at him and wiped my face.

"D-Do you hate me?" I stuttered out with a sigh, wiping more tears from my eyes. I knew he probably did, but I thought I'd ask anyway.

He shook his head, and took my hand, placing it in his. "No. It wasn't your fault. Nothing is anyone's fault tonight. They're just being a bunch of dumb ass drunks." He rolled his eyes, looking at the three inside the house. "Say we ditch them, and go back to my house? We don't need to stay in this fuckery anymore." He said with a smirk.

"But, can I tell you something first?" His smirk fell and went serious as he scooted close to me.

"Sure." I said with a nod, leaning close to him.

"You know like, forever ago, when I was saying I liked Mcdonalds and shit like that? That cute girl?" His smirk was coming back as he spoke. I just nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I remember." I said with a nod and a small laugh.

"Well, that cute girl…" He paused, taking a deep breath before looking straight into my eyes. "That cute girl is you." He said, moving closer to me. Any closer and our lips would be…. Attached. Attached they were. I shut my eyes for a moment and smiled afterwards. He kissed my forehead and sat back a bit. "I love you, Mariah. So fucking much it hurts sometimes. It hurt when I saw you kissing Justin. I thought my stomach was about fall out of my ass." He laughed softly with a nod. "I've been waiting for so long to tell you, but I didn't know how." He shrugged, looking down at the ground for a moment. "I really hope you feel the same about me, because I will honestly feel like a fucking idiot, spilling all my heart and lungs out on you, and looking like a total fag."

I just smiled, taking both of his hands. I squeezed them tight and laughed. "Chaz, you know what?" I said, leaning close to him. "I love you too." I whispered softly into his ear, but loud enough for him to hear. I saw the smile forming on his face as I pulled back a bit. "I love you a whole lot, Chaz. It hurt me to even have Justin there kissing on me. That's why I was crying." I nodded softly with a small smile, leaning forward again, attaching his lips to mine. "Be mine? Forever?" I asked in a whisper.

He smiled, and leaned up against my ear after I pulled away a bit for a moment. "I'll be yours. As long as you can tolerate me. Which, I hope is forever." He pulled back.

I felt so amazing. It felt like a fairytale. I never imagined ever meeting a boy who actually wanted to be my boyfriend. I've never in my life kissed a boy, or had a boyfriend. Chaz was my first, and hopefully my last.

Chaz nuzzled my nose a bit as he scrunched up his face. I giggled at him, and nuzzled his nose back. "Let's go home." He said in a quiet voice, letting go of my hand so he could stand up. He went up behind my chair, and helped me out of the backyard. We walked/rolled all the way to his house.

I couldn't have been happier that night. I got to spend the night with my new boyfriend, and I just got to actually feel a real kiss from someone I love. He was mine, and that's all that mattered now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mariah's point of view.**

**Ever since Chaz asked me to be his girlfriend thing's been going beautifully. I haven't heard from Ryan in forever, which is sorta good 'cause I really hate him. His little girlfriend sounds like a man, and she's got a mouth too big for her brains. Chaz on the other hand… well. He's perfect, and I don't think I could've asked for a better person. It's incredible how I only met him two months ago, and we were both so in love with each other. No one's ever loved me like he does. I always felt so hopeless because I'm handicapped. He came along though. He has definitely changed my life so much.. I don't think he really understands how much he has changed it. Cheesy, but I want him forever. And I want his love for me to last forever. I don't want to ever lose him. I trust him so much. Trust isn't an easy thing for me. I really honestly don't even trust Justin as much as I trust him. It's crazy. I like the feeling of being able to wake up everyday and seeing that text message from Chaz telling me good morning. I like the fact that he comes to my house every morning to ride to school with me. I like when he helps me with my lunch. I like when he holds my hand for no reason. I like that I can cry on his shoulder when I'm having a bad day. He just makes my world go around, and I want the feeling of being wanted. Forever. Chaz Somers has the most beautiful soul in the whole entire world, and I'm happy to call him mine. **

**Unfortunately, everything can't be as magical as love. There's always that evil person there trying to block everything. It's kind of like my own fairytale happening in real life. That evil person was Ryan Butler. I honestly didn't know what his intentions were for me. He knew I had Chaz, but he still tried so hard to get me. Like.. Today. I didn't mind hanging out with him, but I knew I should keep my trust on lock down. **

**He called me up and asked me if I wanted to go over to his house, and just chill, possibly go to the park down the street. Me being the dumb ass agreed to this. I rolled out of my house, and went down to his. After I arrived, I closed my eyes, took a breath, and knocked on the door. I really couldn't believe I was actually there at his house. This felt like visiting the devil. **

**Ryan answered the door with a smile. Ugh the smile. Why did he have to be so… charming? Oh, what am I saying. His charm didn't match his personality. Which was horrific. I had to keep my focus on Chaz. He was the main thing on my mind. I couldn't screw up anything today. He didn't even know I was there at Ryan's, though. I should've told him. Well, there's screw up number one. Fuck. **

"**Hi." I said softly with a smile, looking up at him. I was waiting for him to actually get his ass into gear and help me in the door. I cocked my head to the side, raising my eyebrows at him. "Ehem…" I said. Maybe that'd help him get the hint, but apparently not. He stood back and waited for me to go in. What a fucking stupid asshole. "Maybe you should help me in the door, Ryan." **

"**OH. My bad." He quickly hopped into action, and stepped outside, popping my chair up over the hump at the door. "Sorry, I thought you could do it on your own." He shut the door behind him, and went back to stand in front of me. **

"**You see Chaz or Justin helping me into the door all the time.. So obviously I can't do it on my own." I rolled my eyes at him. I've officially declared he is the stupidest boy on earth.**

"**True, but whatever. I forget you're in a chair sometimes. I'm not used to knowing someone like you." He said with a shrug and a smile. He popped his gum and leaned against the wall. God help me. I really need to be reminded why the hell I'm here anyway. He was so weird, and a bit of a slut. Just like his girlfriend. I can see why Chaz always says they're the best couple ever. **

**I just nodded and laughed softly, I stared at him for a minute. He was giving me weird facial expressions. Making kisses faces, and curling his lips. I shook my head and shut my eyes. "You need anything, beautiful?" He asked me, looking back a bit. As if he were making sure of something. **

**I just shook my head and shrugged. "No thanks." I said plainly. I couldn't believe he was trying to flirt with me now. I was kind of falling for the charm he was showing towards me. I just couldn't though. I couldn't. He's a douche. I bit my lip a bit and looked up at him. I saw he had moved off the wall. **

**He knelt down in front of me and started touching my legs and stroking my face. "Damn, you're gorgeous." He mumbled. **

**I pulled my face away from his. I felt his breath on me. It was getting hotter. I shut my eyes and panted as he moved closer. "What are you doing?" I asked him, pushing his shoulder gently. He didn't say anything. "Shh." He said with a smirk. **

**I felt my heart racing, and I felt myself melting when he smirked. He was so beautiful. **_**Wait. Wait. Wait. No. No. **_**The thoughts in my head were screaming at me. **_**He's a douche, Mariah. **_**I had to remind myself this. I had to remind myself that I couldn't let him do anything to me. He was just so hard to resist though. Very hard to resist. He was so charming. **

**Ryan stroked my face gently with a smile. He pushed my hair from my face and moved a little closer. "Those lips." He mumbled taking a deep breath. **

**My heart began to race now. I felt all my blood rushing really face. My body grew tense. "RYAN, STOP IT! You know I have Chaz." I said, quickly opening my eyes and pushing him back, and looked up to see Chaz there… Chaz… Fuck. I have screwed up big time. **

"**What's going on here, Mariah?" He asked me, holding whatever he had in his hand. He looked over at Ryan. He shook his head, glaring at me. Before I could even explain myself, I saw Chaz storm out the door. **

**I looked back at Ryan. My lips were quivering now. I took a deep breath and slapped him. Hard. "You're a fucking DOUCHE. I hate you!" I screamed at him before turning towards the door. I left out of that house faster than you could ever imagine going out of a house. I couldn't go home. So I decided to go see Justin. He always seemed to be the one that could be a shoulder to cry on. I knocked on his door and patiently waited for an answer. **

"**Mariah?" I heard him ask me as he cracked the door open. **

"**Hi, Justin." I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear me. **

"**What's wrong, sweetie?" He was always so sweet and caring. I knew I could count on him to be there for me. I took a deep breath as I got ready to explain everything that happened. He helped me into the house and sighed as he turned back to look at my face. My eyes were puffy and red. I took a deep breath, and wiped my face. **

"**Well, I went over to Ryan's place to hang out with him. I knew it was a really stupid thing for me to do. I just thought he'd behave since he had Sara, and obviously knew I had Chaz. Well, I was barely like an hour into his house, and he goes all flirty on me. You know Ryan. He's like some kind of magic man when he wants a girl. He kind of started messing with me. I tried to push him back, but he just kept moving in closer like a hungry shark. The charm ate me alive. I couldn't resist, and he tried kissing me. Then I pulled back from him. I told him: you know I have Chaz. Then well, speaking of Chaz, there he was standing in front of us. He saw what happened, Justin. I screwed up. Now he won't even answer my call." **

**Justin eyebrows dropped more and more as I spoke. His lips poked out, but curled up a bit. "I can't believe that Mariah. Ryan is such a freaking douche." He rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall. "Come on into my room. We can talk." He said, moving off the wall. **

**He pushed me into his room. He moved a few things out of the way so I could go all the way in. I was still wiping tears from my eyes. All I could think about was seeing Chaz. The look he gave me before he walked out of the room. It was devastating. It hurt me. I felt my whole world falling apart just then. I looked up at Justin as he sat down on his bed. **

"**I believe what you told me. Ryan is such an ass. You should personally explain to Chaz what happened. I know how much y'all trust each other. I'm pretty sure Ryan was just out to ruin you two, because he's jealous how genuine and real your love is. His love life isn't so nice. Especially since his girlfriend is Sara, but we won't go there." He laughed softly, flicking his hair a little bit with a sigh. "But, really, Mariah. You're a sweetheart, and I think you're the most beautiful girl ever. Chaz is a very lucky guy. He doesn't fall in love easy. You're a very lucky young lady. Mistakes happen, sweetie. So, don't cry. You gotta keep smiling, and just go back and tell Chaz what happened. I'm sure he'll understand. He knows how bad Ryan is. Ryan will do whatever even if that means cheating, breaking heart, and even if you don't like him. He'll find a way. Just to be with you." **

**I couldn't help but smile at everything Justin was telling me right then. He was a genuine sweetheart. Seriously. He was making me feel better already. "Thank you, Justin. I know I shouldn't be so upset over Ryan, because I know how horrible he is when it comes to getting his way. I just never expected it. I didn't like the way it ended either. I think going to explain to Chaz what happened in person sounds like the best option." **

**Justin smiled, and got off his bed. "Well, go explain to him. I'll even go with you just to make sure things go good." He went behind my chair and pushed me out of his room, and over to the front door. He helped me out of the house, and we went a little bit down the block to Chaz's house. **

**I was so nervous about it. I didn't think Chaz would want to see me. Not after what happened. Justin opened the door without a knock or anything. He waved me into Chaz's bed room. I gulped a little. The door was cracked, so Justin opened it up a bit. Just by the look he gave after peeking in. I knew it wasn't good. But I was curious now. **

"**Mariah, don't look." He warned, but it was too late. I saw it. I saw Chaz sitting there with another girl. Kissing her. Now my heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest and break into a trillion pieces. Instead, I began to tear up again. **

**Justin quickly shut the door, and pressed his lips together. "I'm sorry, Mariah…" He whispered into my ear with a frown. "Let's go back to my house." He went back behind my chair and pushed me out of the house. I was too upset to even care about anything anymore. My mind was clouded with horrible thoughts. **

**We got back to Justin's house. I was blinded. My head was hurting. My thoughts were mush now. I felt like I couldn't breath, but I needed Justin. I looked up at the boy and sighed as I wiped my eyes. **

"**I can't believe it, Justin. He was with another girl! He could've given me a change before he went off and decided he'd find himself a girl. I just. I don't know why he'd do that to me." I sobbed as I ranted out to him. He just sat and listened. His hazel eyes were calm and caring. They were beautiful, and they made me feel peaceful. **

**Justin scooted close to me and sighed softly. "Mariah, today was probably the worst day of your life. You don't deserve that. You don't deserve to be hurt. I can't believe everything that's happening to you right now. You-" He paused and smiled softly. "You're gorgeous. You've got a beautiful personality to match it." He said with a nod, moving close to me. **

"**I love you Justin." I groaned out softly before attaching my lips to his. I couldn't help it. He was just so beautiful, and sweet, and calming. He reminded me of Chaz. I just had to kiss him. **

**We both were now kissing each other. I took deep breaths and moaned quietly as we kissed. As we were kissing, I heard a noise. Like someone had walked into the room. I was startled. I quickly pulled back. Justin quickly let lose. His mouth dropped a little. There was Chaz. He was standing in Justin's doorway. **

"**Wow. Again?" He shook his head as he squinted at me me, curling up the right side of his lip.**

"**Why would you care? Why don't you go make out with your new girlfriend..?" I asked him moving close to him before he even had the chance to leave again. I crossed my arms, and raised my eyebrow at him. **

"**But.. Mariah, you are my girlfriend."**

"**Oh, really now? Then why were you making out with that girl?" I asked him, tapping my fingers on my forearm. **

"**That was my ex-girlfriend.." **

**I curled my lip up at him, and shrugged as I made a disgusted look on my face. "What the fuck? That still doesn't explain why you were making out with her, Chaz." **

"**She wanted me back. And I said I had you. She looked pretty upset so I just gave her a small kiss on the lips to make her feel better. Then she'd just move off on her own marry way since she got her last kiss from me." He said with a shrug. It was like he didn't even care for me anymore. I just felt all my hopes about him slowly go down the drain. **

"**That really doesn't make any sense. You say you have me then you go kiss her?" **

"**Yeah, but you were making out with Justin." He shrugged again. **

"**That's because he was the only one who was here for me. I told him what happened between me and Ryan. He believed me. So, here we were." **

"**What actually happened?" He asked me, sitting down on the floor. He had his knees pulled up to his chest as he looked up to me. **

**I looked down at him and rolled my eyes. "You would know if you weren't making out with your little girlfriend. We were going to tell you what happened in person, so went over to your house." **

"**Marzilla, just tell me, please?" He asked me. His tone turning sweet and pleading.**

"**Don't call me that.. Well for now anyways. If you weren't making out with your stupid fucking girlfriend this is what we would've told you: Ryan asked me to go to his house, and I thought we would just casually hang out like two normal friends are supposed to do, but he was being all charming. His charm got to me, but when he was about to kiss me, I told him how I have you. And only you. And he has Sara. But when you walked in our faces were really close.. I stormed out after you. I tried phoning you to tell you, but I guess you were busy.. Making out with your girlfriend.. So I went over to Justin's house. I told him. He believes me because he knows Ryan. He's a douche. He'll get whatever, he'll do whatever. Ryan might've wanted in my pants at his house, but I knew that I only had you. When I saw you with that girl.. My heart felt like it was played, and not cared for." By this point I was crying again. But what was this? Chaz? Crying? Chaz Somers.. Crying? No way. **

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I knew I would mess up the greatest relationship I was ever in. I'm just a mess up in general. Ryan and Justin were right.. I'm too stupid to be in love, and have a girlfriend." **

**I bit my lip, and cried some more. I wiped my face and shook my head. "You maybe a mess up, but I loved you. I don't know if I can trust you anymore, Chaz." **

"**Mariah, plea-" I cut him off before he could even continue. **

"**Chaz, just leave. It's for the best." I told him, waving my hand towards the door. I couldn't even breath anymore again. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried into my lap with Justin rubbing my back and saying, "I'll be here for you. Always know that." **

**I smiled softly at him "Thank you Justin.. Chaz. Leave now. Please." **

"**I'm sorry. I hope we can work shit out." Chaz mumbled, getting off the floor, shaking his head softly. He looked down at the floor, and then over to the door. **

"**Chaz, just leave. She needs time to think it all out." Justin told him, pointing him towards the door. **

**Chaz let out a sigh and shrugged. "Fine. Bye, my only love." He told me before leaving the room. **

**I couldn't believe this was all happening. Something so magical turned bad in a split second. All because of one person. One evil act from someone that we all hated so much. I just needed time to clear my head. Maybe. Hopefully things will dissolve. But I don't think my trust in Chaz will ever become strong again. Not as strong as it used to be. **


End file.
